Cry Of A Monster
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Percy is dead. A "monster" tormented by Percy's death, now lives in the burrow. Can Harry save the wretched beast as he lies so close to the edge?


i dun own a thing...lalalalala...spellcheck is broken...sorry.

1234

A scream filled the air, and Harry starred wide eyed at the room it was coming from. Turning his attention back to Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley, he now looked at them. Their faces were grim, and eyes clouded. Harry also looked over at the other weasley's. All were there, but Ginny and Percy, and the one in the room screaming.

Ginny had left to a friend's place, unable to bare the agonizing howls any longer. Sitting stiffly, never blinking, was Charlie. His face had scratches on it, but from a human hand, not a dragon's hand. Bill was on the sofa sleeping for the first time in 4 days. Fred and Gerorge flinched, and grew paler when loud angry curses filled the air.

And Ron...

Ron broke something else in his room as he screamed.

"Has...has it been like this?" Harry swallowed, "Has Ron been..." Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Since...Since Percy..." Molly Weasley turned away hot tears streaming down her face. "We should have known." Fred spoke up. Harry turned to look at him. "Should have known...Percy was a prat...but...but as much as he said he hated us...we should have guessed he was-" He was interrupted when the sound of a mirror breaking filled the air. "...was trying to protect us."

Harry nodded.

"It's been two weeks...we can't go in there...he doesn't come out for food...and I'm..." Mr. Weasley placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Please...Please Harry...he...he has always cared about you...maybe...you can get through to him..." Harry swallowed, "Is he upset...because..."

"He saw him die Harry!" George burst, tears snaking down his cheeks. "He saw Percy die, and at the funeral he confessed to us that he went on hating him until he stopped moving...now-" Another angry curse. "NOW HE WON'T COME OUT OF THAT HELL HOLE!" George stood up and as quickly as the anger came, it left, and he collapsed back into the chair.

Harry closed his eyes.

He remembered.

It was summer, after that terriable year with that toad woman...that toad bXtch. Ron had invited Harry over so he could make up for everything gone wrong. The two went out to a villiage with other witchs and wizards. Harry had never seen this place before. Though it was hot, so hot that being naked wouldn't keep you cool, Ron wore long sleeves. Like his other clothes, they were too short, and you could see his arms...see the scars. The scars that went to his wrists, and wrapped around one thumb.

Harry always felt cold when he thought of what did that. The scars weren't pemanent, but it would be a long time before they faded just the same. The two were having fun...Harry was introduced to everyone Ron grew up with.

Mrs. Bonilla, who sold cats to anyone, ones with silvery moons on their skin, or purple eyes, all really splendid things.

Mr. Whitworth, who made wooden toys that moved, and told great stories, so that there was always a crowd of small children around him.

Maggie Bopkins, who was a sight to behold with her long blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, perfect teeth, and wings! She had a bit of fairy in her, and Harry found it amusing that Ron didn't know she was quite taken with him.

Also Mr. Anders, Mrs. Anders, and their sons and daughter, Mike, Cody, and Eliza, who came from America, just so the children could attend Hogwarts. The american accents always amazed and amused Harry, especilly when the girl said, "ya'll."

The town was like nothing Harry had ever seen, such a friendly place.

Then, as Ron and Harry were returning home, it happened. Death Eaters attcked, and the boys fled, leading the Death Eaters out of town. Ron was rendered helpless by a spell that made him imobile. Harry tried to protect him, but he was forced to leave his side. A Death Eater slammed into him, "Look potter!" Someone hissed...watch as our newest member tears your firend apart!"

Harry screamed, and struggled, Ron meeting his eyes. He was petrified, but unable to move. Unable to fight. Ron blinked and all fear was gone, and he kept his gaze with Harry, refusing to look away. Harry's eyes betrayed him as his vision blurred, and his cheeks became wet. A figure in dark robeswas approaching him and stood over him.

His pale hand bore a wand, and he raised it, pointing it at the defensless Weasley. "TORMENTO!" Ron closed his eyes, but the spell never came. The man had struck the one holding Harry. He fropped like a stone and the figure yelled at Harry, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET YOU BLOODY WAND!" The man used the new spell that Harry had ever heard of over and over, the death eaters dropping like flies.

The he was struck.

His hood flew off, along with blood, and glasses.

Percy Weasley fell next to his little brother, and with his dying breath whispered, "Ron..."

A day later they knew everything.

Percy was a spy for Dumbledore. To try and protect his family, he and Mr. Weasley staged a fight. They were the only two that knew besides Dumbldore. At the funeral there was a sermon, an award given to him and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and tears.

Lots of tears.

Ron didn't cry. Ron stood there in dark clothes watching everything. Even when Ginny had sobbed, "What's the matter with you!? Your brother's dead!!" Everyone went silent when Ron did something that no one thought he was capable of doing. He pulled back his hand, and slapped his sister as hard as he could across the face. They yelled at Ron, but he starred at them uncaring.

Then he left.

Harry went home after the funeral, only to be brought back to the Burrow at request.

"Harry?" Harry didn't look up, but instead marched to the room, sounds of a monster echoing out.

/IN THE ROOM/

Ron sat in a corner, the 15 year old, soon to be 16, whamming his head against the wall in the corner. Nothing was right in his room. He had stripped the walls bare, the orange paper gone. Blood was on the wall from his fingernails being ripped back. Ron had zapped the window making it shut, and never open up again, and pulled down the shade. He broke all the lights, and ripped apart his bed. Springs, wood, feathers, and other bits and pieces lay everywhere. His wand lay in the far corner of his room, and Pig, his faithful owl, was outside Ron's window, after Ron had thrown him out.

Ron looked the worse.

His hair was tangled, and shirt gone, his pants ripped and bloody. He'd scratched himself, and attacked his body with his teeth, and bare hands. Ron was thin, skin ashy and pale. He was half starved, and his lips were cracked, and bled with out warning. Ron didn't know when he slept, and in truth the only time he slept was when he fainted from weariness. Ron stopped smashing his head into the corner, and lay on his back. His sides were purple, red, green, and black, one huge bruise. You could count every rib, and his collar bones looked funny under his skin, too pointed, sticking out too much.

Ron closed his aching eyes, when he heard the door open. Snarling like a cat, he shrunk back hiding in the shadows he created. Whoever entered his room was taking careful steps and squinting around. Ron waited...as soon as the figure got close enough he would attack. Just like he'd done to Charlie...Ron almost whimpered at the memory. He didn't want to hurt him, he just wanted him out.

He wanted them to all go away.

The figure stopped, picking up a white shirt, stained with blood. Ron's blood. The figure sat down, and sobbed rocking back and forth holding the bloody shirt, and moaned Ron's name. Ron slunk forward, staying out of Harry's sight. "It wasn't your fault Ron!"

'Harry.' Ron's brain kicked in.

"It wasn't your fault, or anyone elses! We didn't know he was doing this...he didn't hate me, or you! He loved you Ron, and you loved him!" Tears streamed down Ron's face. "Stop blaming yourself Ron stop blaming yourself! Ron I know you're suffering somewhere in the room...but you have to stop we'll help you! We all will...Please Ron come out!"

Ron's face twisted from sorrow to malice, and he tackled Harry screaming, "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Harry gasped out Ron's name, and struggled under his friend's grasp. The two fought until Harry's glasses were knocked off. Ron froze and remembered Percy's ugly glasses. The glasses...the small panes shattering into small silvery fragments.

Ron released Harry who gasped for air. Ron pressed himself to the wall and began screaming as loud as he could. Harry retrieved his glasses taking his best friend in.

He nearly died right there.

Harry reached out for his broken friend but, he was forced to stop at harsh bitter words. "Don't touch me." A scratchy whisper had filled the air. Harry swallowed, "Okay Ron." The two sat across from each other, Harry calmly, and Ron curled into a ball.

"I hated him Harry."

"I know Ron."

"Even when he saved me, and died..."

"I know Ron."

"I hated him fro not telling me...not telling us...for making me hate him..." Ron's voice became harsh. "I want to kill them...kill them all." Harry shuddered at the angry tone. "No ROn, you don't." Ron looked at him, "Yes I do...Then I..." Ron trailed off. Harry had turned his back on him, and soft sounds of weeping filled the air.

"If your going...going to kill yourself, take me with you...Please Ron...I don't want to be left alone here...all by myself. Without my only family I have left." Harry took in a sharp breath, "If I've learned anything...it's not to get angry...Not to get angry! I'm a fool...a fool! I should have kept it in, should have stayed calm when..." Harry pressed his palms into his eyes, once he removed his glasses. "I wanted to die...when Sirius..."

Ron watched him.

"Then I thought of you...I couldn't leave...as long as I had you..." Ron's tears rapidly washed his face. "You were my first friend I'd made, and stood beside me when ever anyone else doubted me. Always stood behind me...no matter what-"

"But that stupid fight!" Ron snorted.

"Friends fight...we're aloud to, just the way of things..." Harry stilled. "Please don't leave me now Ron...I need you, your family needs you...Percy won't rest if he sees you...sees you like this." Harry bowed his head, and felt sick as the silence stretched out. Arms wrapped around him from behind and he turned sharply looking at Ron. Ron had his head on Harry's shoulder sobbing softly, tears dripping down his cheeks, and sliding on Harry's neck. Harry reached behind him, and ruffled Ron's hair, who whimpered and cried out apologies. "There there Ron...shhh every thing will be fine."

/OUTSIDE THE ROOM/

"The monster 'as stopped crying'..." Bill whispered groggily as he sat up. They all turned to him, and with shock realized he was talking about Ron. His room had gone quite. Waiting, all stood up, anxiouse. The door opend, and the twins rushed forward, just ahead of their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley clung to each other waiting.

Harry emerged, carrying an ugly creature on his back.

"He fell asleep...we need to get him to a doctor or something."

They starred at the bleeding, battered mass unable to figure out who it was, even though there was only one person it could be.

Fred was the first to reach out and touch him.

He slid his fingers through his hair, and then down the creatures bruised cheeks. Gently he used his thumb to wipe away blood from the cracked lips, and tilted his head just so. Fred took the mangled mass in his arms, and smiling whispered, "Ron...Ron..."

Approaching him, the others swarmed Harry and Ron. A few days rest, and ecerything would be okay...everything.

/AT THE TRAIN STATION MUCH LATER/

Ron stood next to Harry and Hermione. He was still paler than what he used to be, and not quite back to normal, but he was better...better than before. If something was ever wrong, like a child he would grab Harry's hand, which even the twins couldn't poke fun at. Harry at first blushed a little embarssed, but it never bothered him too much. Harry could feel Ron's pain, echoing through every bone.

The trio found their compartment, and before Ron could enter, Draco called out to him, "I HEARD ABOUT YOUR BROTHER! HEARD YOU WENT MAD! STILL BATTY OVER A MEANINGLESS DEATH, WE-"

Before anyone could stop him, Ron had Draco pinned to the wall, arm on his throat, wand pointed at CraBbe and Goyle. "Give me a reason you two, and I'll kill you." Ron looked at Draco's frightened eyes, "What ever is the matter Draco?" Ron's face was dangerously close, and everyone watched him, "Are you afraid of loony ol' Ron?" Draco was trembling, and whispered, "You-YOU ARE MAD!" Ron pressed his throat harder, and a look of delight flashed over his face, "Yes Draco...yes! I think your right!" He laughed dropping him, "I am mad!"

Safe inside their compartment Hermione sighed, "Ther're going to be nasty rumors spread about you Ron!" Harry had his arm around Ron, and looked at him concerned. That changed when Ron began laughing, a real Ron laugh. "DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!?" He doubled over, "I think I got him to wet himself! That was great!" Hermione and Harry exchanged looks.

Laughter filled the train station.

1234

the end...i had no idea how to end this and said hey lets throw in draco torture cuz he annoys me, and he's fun to scare! 


End file.
